


The Superstition Spectrum by BookBird1497 - Prologue [PODFIC]

by Ephirae



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephirae/pseuds/Ephirae
Summary: Ghosts and humans live separate lives-- or afterlives, if you'd prefer. This is a fundamental fact of the life and death cycle, and nothing can change that...Unless your name is Camirelle Lidiare Dowell, the resident half-ghost girl-turned-super heroine. Only a few months after Crom's nearly successful feast featuring the unsuspecting souls of Bailey Lake, society had begun to grow used to the frequent ghost attacks launched on their quiet, thriving metropolis. As for Camry, her daily struggles lie within balancing her life and afterlife, both of which are filled to the brim with obligations that carry their own heavy consequences.Even so, just as life is starting to make sense again, a new type of challenger approaches with an intent far worse than the ghosts seeking to simply control the human world and cause a little mayhem. What is this new opponent, and what could he possibly want with Relle Phantom?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Superstition Spectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705839) by [BookBird1497](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookBird1497/pseuds/BookBird1497). 



> I just want to thank BookBird1497 for allowing me to make this! It was a blast to record, and I hope you enjoy it!

You can stream the first chapter of 'The Superstition Spectrum' here:

[The Superstition Spectrum by BookBird1497 - Prologue [PODFIC]](https://soundcloud.com/ephirae/tss-prologue)

'The Superstition Spectrum' by BookBird1497  
Chapter: Prologue  
Read by: Ephirae  
Fandom: Danny Phantom  
Rating: PG

Music used:  
Lone Harvest Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/

Made with permission.


End file.
